Coffee Brown
by KidOtaku94
Summary: Willem, a quiet artist, strolls into a cafe one day and his knocked off his feet by the hot headed waitress. Three parts. Warning: lemon, smut, language. Pairing:Netherlandsfem!Romano NetherlandsLovina
1. Monotony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Netherlands would have been in the anime in the first episode!**

**A/N: This fic was written as a dare because me and my boyfriend have fun like that. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy writing it! I like this pairing because I rp-ed it with a fem!Romano on Twitter so yeah…enjoy you guys. :)**

* * *

><p>Monotony and curiosity caused Willem to walk into the neighborhood's new café one dull afternoon. The place was called "Antonio's" and sat in an artsy part of town, which just happened to be Willem's stomping grounds. Bored from working in his art studio all day, Willem thought that visiting the new café would be a refreshing change of pace for him. His life had been bland like plain rice and maybe he could find that spice in something or someone in the shop.<p>

The spicy aroma of coffee stimulated Willem's senses as he walked into Antonio's. The restaurant was small and humble but sported great detail in neatness and décor, which Willem admired. Paintings were hung on the wall, ferns were placed perfectly in corners, and soft jazz was playing in the background. There weren't many people there but he didn't mind, the place was great.

Willem walked up to the counter and looked at the menu to contemplate what he wanted to order. When his decision was made, Willem looked at the server and stopped breathing. She was literally breathtaking; olive skin, soft looking pink lips, hazel eyes, and coffee brown waves falling to her shoulder with a wild strand of hair coming out of the side. She had a different and exotic look to her, which made her even more attractive to Willem.

Wait…Was she talking to him? Willem was so busy staring at her, he had spaced out for a second.

"What did you say?" he managed to choke out.

The server sighed and rolled her eyes before putting her hands on her hips in an exaggerated manner. "I _said_…What. Do. You. Fucking. Want?"

'_You…'_

"Oh, sorry…Ah, I'll have a medium espresso."

"Would that be all?"

Willem nodded and the girl typed something into the cash register. "Total is $4.00." He dug into his wallet and gave her a five; she gave him his change. "Your drink will be ready in a sec."

Willem thanked the girl before finding a seat near the window. She walked to the back and muttered something that, to Willem, sounded like "bastard". He didn't mind it at all. He thought her attitude was sexy, electrifying, and strangely addictive. It wasn't often a girl other than his younger sisters stood up to him. Most other women were scared shitless by his very existence but this one…she was different. She had toughness, audacity, and…

"Here's your shit, sir."

He looked up. "Dank je," Willem said, taking the drink from her. She nodded and walked to her station up front. The man tried hard to not look at her when she walked off, but that proved to be difficult. Even as he slowly sipped on his drink, Willem surreptitiously glanced at her as she cleaned up the café.

Looking at his almost empty cup, Willem sighed. In a minute, he would have to head home and he couldn't admire the stunning waitress any longer. Willem took another sip and glanced around the café, trying to find his server but she was nowhere in sight. He sat forward in his seat and she was there. His heart neared jumped out of his chest.

"Are you fucking finished? You've been drinking that thing for like a damn hour. I'm tired and we're about to close."

"Why are you so vulgar?" It was such a random thing to ask the lady but he really didn't want to leave. It would be fantastic to be in her presence even if she was pissed at him.

"None of your business, dammit!" She frowned and folded her arms. _Cute_, he thought.

"It's not ladylike."

"Fuck ladylike."

A small smirk graced Willem's features. "You're so lovely, yet your mouth is the complete opposite."

Her cheeks colored from light tan to a hue of red and she looked away from him. "Finish the damn drink," she mumbled.

And he did.

* * *

><p>The next day, Willem found himself waltzing into Antonio's Café once again. He didn't see the waitress at that moment so the man decided that he would take a seat at his spot by the window. Maybe she would come over to greet him. Ah, that idea was so silly.<p>

To waste time, Willem pulled out his sketchbook and trusty pipe and began to simultaneously draw and smoke. The substance he puffed on helped Willem think clearer but his true inspiration came from elsewhere. Within minutes, the sketch was completed and the portrait that was on the page resembled a certain waitress. Speaking of, Willem looked up from his work and saw her stomping towards him.

Her face was displeased, yet still radiant. "What the fuck are you smoking?" She waved away the smoke that accumulated by her face. "That has to be illegal in every country."

"My bad," he mumbled and put out the pipe before stuffing it into his coat pocket.

"Ah, I can breathe! What can I get for you?" She took out a pad and pen to take down his order.

"Espresso." She scribbled something onto the pad and looked back up to him. "Will that be it?"

"Yep."

The waitress put her pad and pen away and was about to depart but she stopped and smiled softly. "That bastard Antonio would be happy to see we have a regular."

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the atmosphere, the people, the food, the wonderful espressos or the enchanting waitress but whatever it was, Antonio's was Willem's favorite coffee house. After his first experience there, Willem began visiting the place every day for a few months. He grew closer to the owner, Antonio and to the waitress, known as Lovina.<p>

Willem and Lovina would sit in the café hours after it closed, drinking caffeinated beverages and just talking like the best of friends. She was different than most girls because she talked like a man and liked manly things. But she was still female, of course, so Willem's innocent toying made her blush. Her blushes made Willem go nuts.

It was another one of those evenings; Lovina was cleaning up the café after closing time and she and Willem were talking about some random matter. Tonight, it was their bothersome siblings.

Lovina emerged from the back room with her jacket and bag. "Well, that's all done. I don't see why the tomato bastard won't stay to clean his own shop," she complained, walking over to the other side of the counter near Willem.

"He's done it once."

"Yeah, once! I'd like a break once in a while, dammit."

Willem chucked slightly and pinched Lovina's cheek playfully. "Stop whining so much."

"Fuck you," she blushed and swatted his hand away. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Watching the football game. World Cup is tonight."

"Are you shitting me? I don't even have the channel!" Lovina groaned in annoyance.

"Come over then. My sisters will be gone. They're going to a sleepover or something."

Lovina shrugged. "Fine. Just don't try to rape me or something."

Willem gave the other a mocking smirk. "No promises."


	2. Complexity

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia.**

**A/N: Part two of the threeshot~ Who has ever heard of a threeshot? Lol Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The soccer game had been an exciting match for both Willem and Lovina. They had a bet on who would win the title. But in the end, Lovina's top team ended up taking home the championship. She wouldn't let Will hear the end of it. The two sat in Willem's room after the game, watching a different show; Lovina was sprawled out on the bed and Willem lay on the floor.<p>

"It's getting late," Lovina sighed. She sat up and jumped from the sudden boom of thunder. "Ah, sh-shit! I guess it's raining."

"Sorry. I can't give you a ride."

"Why not?"

"My sisters took the car. I just have my bicycle."

Lovina sighed loudly and flopped back down onto the bed. "I guess I could stay the night. If it's not too much trouble, y'know."

"Nah, it's not a problem," Willem stood up and stretched; his backbone cracked a little. "Let me take a shower and I'll help you get situated in a second."

"Whatever." Lovina grabbed the remote and flipped idly through the channels as Willem left out the room. When she found a decent show, she put the remote down and zoned out.

About fifteen minutes later, Willem returned to the room. He was still dripping wet, with a light blue towel wrapped low on his hips and his hair usually damp and flat. Willem walked past the television to get to his closet and his appearance caused Lovina to snap out of her TV-induced hypnosis.

"Wh-what the fuck?" she yelled, hiding her growing blush in a pillow.

"Hm?"

"Put on some clothes, dammit…"

The blonde man chuckled softly. "You can open your eyes now."

Lovina did so and looked the other up and down. He was dressed _somewhat_ decently now… Willem was still shirtless, but he had on blue pajama pants that were hanging pretty low. With just a tug, any and everything could be exposed. Much to Lovina's chagrin. She had to keep herself from blushing.

"Better," she mumbled. Willem nodded and walked to the other side of the room to throw the wet towel in the dirty clothes. Lovina's eyes followed his every move until the Dutchman turned around and stared at her as well.

"Do you…need something?" he asked.

"A-ah, yeah…I need something to sleep in."

"Right."

Willem left his room and headed to his sister Emma's room. She and Lovina were about the same size so it wouldn't be hard to find his guest something to wear. In addition, Emma was the kinder of his two sisters, so she wouldn't have a problem lending her clothes to someone. When Willem turned the knob, he cursed; the door was locked. Off to Elise's room.

Elise was the most spoiled of the three siblings, so she would be the one to complain if Willem let Lovina wear her pajamas. Elise was pretty puny, too. She had to be at least 4'9 and 95 pounds. Whatever she had in her closet would be miniature on Lovina. Willem couldn't help to blush at the thought of his pretty Italian crush in a skimpy looking nightgown. God, he was terrible. When the door wouldn't open, he sighed and went back to his room.

When he returned, Lovina was looking at the paintings that were hanging upon his wall.

"You made these?" she wondered.

"Yes. It's what I do for a living."

Lovina giggled. "That's hard to believe. I thought artists were dirt poor." She turned around and saw at Willem's empty hands. Her pleasant smile faded. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

"Mijn zussen...they locked their doors." Willem saw Lovina's irritated face and added, "I might have something you can wear." He walked over to the closet and soon enough, he found an oversized t-shirt Lovina could put on. He chucked it over to her.

"Grazie!" She was about to take off her clothes and put the shirt on but she stared daggers at Willem, who was staring at her unknowingly. "Um..."

"Ah, h-het spijt me." He turned around when she gave the okay and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Wow, she looked surprisingly sexy in his t-shirt. He loved how the shirt tumbled over her elegant body but exposed her lengthy olive legs. She seriously looked good enough to eat.

"Put your eyes back into your head," Lovina scoffed. Willem rolled his eyes and laughed along but inside, he was dying to kiss her. Tense and frusterated, he just laid down on the bed, getting a look of confusion from Lovina.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying down...?"

"We can't sleep in here together, you know."

"That I know. When you're tired, I'll direct you to the guest room."

"Si, that sounds good."

Willem nodded and relaxed on the bed. For a while, the twosome sat in bed together watching some crappy television movie. It didn't seem like it because of the silence, but they were enjoying each other's company very much so. They were both still during their time together, except Lovina began to stir and little and her bare skin rubbed against Willem's. In that short moment, electricity shot through Willem's system.

Lying there, so close to his darling, made Willem's mind race with unthinkable thoughts. He was thinking irrationally when his mouth opened. "Lovina…You know I like you."

"Stop smoking. You sound fucking crazy."

"I'm serious."

Lovina stared into his eyes and the intensity in Willem's green orbs verified his sincerity. She looked away, realizing this. "G-god. I don't know what to say…"

"Do you feel the same?"

"S-si…" Lovina blushed deeply and looked back at him. Willem smiled. "I guess…you could say I've always had a thing for you. But there's one thing…"

Willem's grin disappeared. "What?"

"I'm kinda involved with somebody already."

Ah, right. Lovina was dating Antonio for the longest. How could he ignore that? But why was she still with him? Lovina had feelings for Willem and didn't really like Antonio. The Spaniard always annoyed her for some reason and Will didn't think Antonio respected Lovina for the strong woman she was.

"Our relationship is…complicated at the moment."

Willem nodded. "Lovina, just do one thing for me." Lovina looked on and waited for him to continue. "Forget Antonio and be with me…just for tonight."

Lovina grew red-faced once again and thought about the offer. "S-si. I will." She hesitated before planting a soft kiss on Willem's lips.


	3. Possession

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this here?**

**A/N: Last part of the threeshot! You have been warned…Enjoy the smut~ Also, Netherlands is fucking sexy! lol**

* * *

><p>He had her right where he wanted her. Lovina pulled back from the kiss, leaving both of them utterly breathless. They gazed into each other's eyes with desire and Willem got to work. He situated Lovina on her back and hovered over her body. He closed his eyes, inhaling the aroma of her hair and body. It was refreshing and invigorating, like the ocean. But it was also a tad fiery like the coffee she worked around. He also smelled the sweet scent of tomatoes which caused Willem to frown.<p>

Antonio.

Willem was like an animal then; Lovina was his and he wanted to cover her with his fragrance. And he wanted their smells to mix in the air. That was the only thing on his mind when his lips pushed into hers swiftly but softly. Their mouths meshed together so perfectly together as their tongues tangoed together. She tasted so sweet to him.

When they pulled back, both were panting and their eyes were full of longing. Willem gulped the nervousness that formed in his throat and began to pull off the old t-shirt his love was wearing. He nearly lost his mind when he saw what Lovina was wearing underneath: black lace bra and panties. Delicious.

"Beautiful…" He murmured, and began sucking on her neck. The gesture caused a small groan to leave Lovina's throat and Willem took this as a good sign and continued.

Although Lovina was in a daze of passion, she sought out the opportunity to get her lover out of his pants. She reached down and tugged down Willem's sweat pants. Her hand brushed up against his arousal, which caused her to gasp due to its girth and stiffness. Just grazing his manhood made Lovina's craving for Willem grow immensely.

Willem pulled back from his kisses and began to tend what was in Lovina's bra with a smirk. "Something wrong?"

"A-ah…y-you're ready for me, huh?"

He nodded. "Ja." Willem took the bra off completely and began to roll her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, causing an irresistible moan to exit Lovina. "I could say the same for you."

Lovina opened her mouth to say something smart ass-y back to Willem but a groan of pleasure escaped her mouth instead. With half lidded eyes, she looked down at Willem, who was steady licking her breast and tended to the other with his hand. God damn, he knew how to work his tongue.

The Dutchman looked up and gave Lovina an affectionate kiss on the lips before planting a series of wet smooches along his lover's neck, to her breasts, and down to her smooth belly. He took his time, making sure she was completely satisfied. And from the look in her eyes, Lovina definitely was.

With his tongue making circles lower and lower on Lovina's body, his fingers made their way down to the thin layer of lace separating him from where he wanted to be. Willem glided the panties off and placed his hands gently on her velvety thighs to part them. When Willem inspected Lovina's womanhood, he could have sworn a dam went off in her. He chuckled silently and slid a single finger into her hot core. Lovina moaned loudly and arched her back, wanting more. He would give her more.

Willem lowered his head in between the Italian's thighs and began to lap at her sweet juices while simultaneously pumping a finger in and out. Lovina was in heaven. Her toes curled, she gripped the sheets, bucked her hips, and begged for more. When Willem deepened his movements, pleasure overwhelmed the girl and she neared orgasm. But the foreplay stopped abruptly and left the seething Italian lady on a plateau.

"Wh-what the hell?" Lovina breathed.

"I'm done with the entrée," Willem began, wiping the sticky liquid from his face and licking it from his fingers. "I'm ready for the main course."

Patterns of pink scattered on Lovina's face as Willem pulled off his boxers and tossed them elsewhere. His length looked utterly spectacular in her eyes. Lovina wanted to serve him like he did to her but she was not disappointed as Willem positioned himself between her legs and held onto her hips. He smiled at her and they exchanged a long and passionate French kiss before he gained entry. Willem groaned in ecstasy as he slowly pumped in and out of Lovina. His erection fit perfectly in her slick heat and pulsed more and more as he went in deeper.

Will started off unhurried and tender, both of them exchanging low and erotic groans but he could no longer contain himself and began to speed up and eventually pound into Lovina wildly. "F-fuck!" She screamed out, holding onto Willem for dear life as his huge manhood thrust into her.

"Mmm~ Lovina!" Willem called out, his facial expression reflecting his delight. His hands wandered from her hips upward to her torso and breasts. He caressed everywhere he could and continued to make passionate love to her.

Both lovers were dripping in each other's sweat and calling out each other's name in harmonious and sensual voices. Their faces were flushed and they were exhausted from the sex but their time was near. Willem regained focus and began to thrust nonstop. Throughout the empty house echoed a bunch of "Willem's", "Lovina's", "God's", and "shits".

Pleasure rose rapidly within the heat of their encounter until they couldn't get any more aroused from the other. One final simultaneous groan of lust ended it all for them. The young lovers were high off of sex and breathing profoundly. Willem got off of Lovina and she rested her head on his chest. Both were moved yet exhausted from the groundbreaking climax.

"You're amazing, Willem…" Lovina said with a blush.

"Dankje." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

It was obvious the little Italian was tired now, so Will covered up Lovina with the sheets and let her drift off to sleep on him. He thought she was beautiful. Beautiful when she was happy, angry, sleeping, and in the throes of passion. Too bad he wouldn't be able to see the latter anymore.

* * *

><p>Lovina had to leave early the next morning. It would be awkward to explain the guest to his sisters and plus, both Willem and Lovina had to get to work and school. Willem promised her he would stop by the café as usual.<p>

Willem was unusually jubilant as he entered Antonio's café. Maybe it was because he and Lovina had gotten so close the previous night, he didn't know but he was damn happy. The man took his regular seat and waited for his favorite barista to take his order.

A few minutes after he sat down, Willem heard the sound of familiar voices and some cussing. It was Lovina and Antonio, obviously. He turned around and saw the duo on the other side of the restaurant, arguing. Lovina looked mad for some reason and Antonio was trying to talk some sense into her. It looked like she was going to walk away but Antonio grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Willem's fist balled up intuitively. How could she just kiss him like that? What about last night? Oh, right…Last night was just for one night. It didn't mean anything, just meaningless "I love you, so fuck me once" sex. He sighed and got up. What was the point anymore?

Lovina pried herself away from Antonio's kiss and smacked the Spaniard across the face. What. The. Fuck. Her head whipped around to Willem's usual seat and her eyes brightened upon seeing him. She wanted to run over there and find solace in his arms, but something told Lovina he didn't want to be bothered as he trudged out of the door.

* * *

><p>As Willem sat in the little art studio in his home, his eyes were focused on the painting he was creating but his mind was elsewhere. He sighed and colored the canvas while deep in though. How could he be so stupid to think that after last night Lovina would be over Antonio? It was nothing, of course. He was beyond idiotic to think otherwise.<p>

When the portrait was completed, he noted that his subject reminded him of someone he knew. Lovina. It favored her well. Willem got a sudden urge to cry and destroy the canvas but he was interrupted by someone opening the door. He turned around in his seat to see his youngest sister Elise stroll in.

"Hallo, brudder," she greeted and took a seat. "What are you painting?"

"Just a woman."

"Oh." Elise studied the painting and smiled a little. "She's striking. Do you know her?"

Willem bit his bottom lip and held back the tears that were accumulating in his eyes. "…N-no."

Elise sighed. "Ah, what a pity."

It was truly a pity indeed. Willem's heart belonged to a woman committed to another. The cruel ironic part about it was, Lovina cared for him as well but she couldn't leave Antonio. Compared to Antonio, Willem was next to nothing; not because of looks, personality, or even wealth but because Antonio had Lovina's heart. Willem was hopeless. And he would eternally be that way.


End file.
